User blog:Vinnie Bones/Superhero fight El Alamein vs Ethank
Warrior profiles below El Alamein Background: Professor J. Stretch was a prominent military scientist working closely with the U.K. Armed Forces in the mid-1940's. He was a genius, whose work had helped to influence such innovations as plastic explosives (influenced by the Nobel Explosive No. 808, he worked to improve blast capacity and compact size), proximity fuzes (they allowed mines and other explosives to detonate when a target was near it, so a direct hit with the bomb was unnecessary), and he had begun early work on guided missiles like the V2 Rockets but these were stolen by German agents and modified by the Nazis. Academic works aside, he was in poor physical condition - he suffered from insomnia, indigestion, and asthma. Most of his contributions to the Allied war effort were strictly scientific. One day in late October 1942 he was moved to Egypt with Bernard Montgomery's British Eighth Army, during the Second Battle of El Alamein. The German Afrika Korps under General Erwin Rommel threatened to bear down on a sector where Stretch happened to be located. The Germans launched wave after wave of attack but were beaten back, while Stretch continued to try to research. The dust kicked up by the fighting in this desert environment worked up his asthma, and coughing, he stumbled for help. He collapsed in the doorway of his quarters. Eventually, the Germans pushed through and knocked part of the 8th Army out of the small town where Stretch was unconscious. A desert scorpion had made its way into Stretch's office and, startled by intruding Nazis, stung the professor where he lay. The soldiers grabbed Stretch and called in their commanding officer. Quickly a chain of command was established and Stretch was identified and interrogated. Stretch was in too great of pain to talk much of anything and the Nazis began to torture him in their frustration. The sharp steel of their knife lodged in the wound of the scorpion and the two substances mixed. Stretch roared in pain and snapped off the ropes holding him to the chair and snatched up the wooden chair, braining one Nazi so hard that it killed him. Stretch fell to his knees and retched and the other German tried to escape. Stretch ripped the knife out of his arm and threw it at his tormentor but missed. Finally, he reached out his arm and grabbed the Nazi from across the room - a reach no normal man could ever make. Stretch killed the Nazi and burst outside, his limbs long and flexible thanks to the venom of the scorpion. The Germans fell upon him with bullets but his skin displayed a rubbery resistance. What few rounds did go through Stretch's body left small holes and the wounds sealed almost instantly. The Germans were terrified at this super-soldiers and Stretch left dead and wounded in his wake. The Nazis fled in disarray and fell back long enough to allow the Eight Army to reclaim the town. The Nazis never got a good foothold in the battle again and the Second Battle of El Alamein was won. Without Professor Stretch, this could not have been possible. Power 1: Rubbery Resistance: Professor Stretch will resist most blows, even from bullets or explosives, and what wounds will pierce through his body will seal up and heal, even if it would hit an internal organ Power 2: Stretch: Professor Stretch can reach as far as his body will allow, with legs and arms, which is at maximum 50 meters. He can distort the shape of his body in a curvy or bendy manner. Non Power 1: Explosives: Being a master in the realm of explosives, Professor Stretch has weapons beyond his years - bombs that spew in a large fire or blocks of C4 that can detonate multiple times are among his arsenal. Non Power 2: Military Mind: Professor Stretch is a military scientist and, having routed the German war machine, is adept at creating strategies and working around a situation. Ethank A cooking teacher and kendo instructor at a prominent NY academy his life changed forever when he ran into two people who quickly became his good friends. later after some time he was walking with them when they were struck by a black light and they all suddenly found they had abilities that originate from their current skills. Later while serving oversees he gained combat training with both swords and guns gaining mastery in both and when he came back and reunited with his friends thye learned that they were not the only ones who were effected by the event spawning many other heroes and villains throught time causing to a boon in both vigilanteism and crime. he prefers to use objects made out of the metal his body produces though if he can get them he will use guns power 1. Pyrokenesis (which he can channel through the metal he produces power 2. the ability to extrude an unbreakable metal from his fingertips and reform it into anything he can think of non power 1. mastery of all bladed weapons non power 2 . is extremely agile and thin so he can fit into places most people can t reach (not done ill finish tomorrow X-Factors EA/Ethank '''Powers: '''89/84 '''Non-Powers: '''96/92 '''Experience: '''93/87 Category:Blog posts